Alec Shaves
by deannaG
Summary: Sequel to "Magnus' New Kink". Alec shaves off the beard.


I'm dedicating this story to nanichick5, my favorite cub. I didn't think a sequel was needed, but she planted a seed and this is the result.

Enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alec scratches his face for the hundredth time today.

Izzy slaps his hand, "Just shave it off, if it bothers you."

Alec sighs, "Magnus likes it. No, he LOVES it."

Izzy rolls her eyes, "But if it's irriating YOU, I'm sure Magnus will understand."

Alec sighs again,"Magnus REALLY REALLY loves it."

Izzy shakes her head, "Alec, he loved you before the beard, and I'm sure he will love you after you shave it off."

Alec sighs, "I guess you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Alec walks into their loft.

New York City is safe for the time being, so Alec decides that he has time to take care of his beard.

"Magnus?"

Alec relaxes, he would rather not deal with Magnus until he has shaved it off.

He goes into their bedroom and rummages through his chest of drawers. He finally finds his shave kit all the way in the back of the bottom drawer.

He goes to the bathroom. He takes out the razor and checks the blade. He takes out the can of shaving cream and shakes it.

As he shakes the shaving cream with one hand, he puts the hot water on with the other and fills the sink up.

Alec glances in the mirror and says a silent 'goodbye' to his beard.

He turns off the water and gets ready to spray some shaving cream in his hand.

"Alec what are you doing?"

Alec jumps and drops the can on the floor, "Magnus."

Magnus laughs, "I didn't ask you, what my name is, I asked what are you doing."

Alec picks the can up and whispers, "I'm shaving off my beard."

Magnus slowly walks toward Alec and smiles, "Why?"

Alec puts up a hand and stops him,"Becauseitbothersme."

Magnus laughs, takes Alec's hand in his and starts kissing his fingers, "Alexander, what?"

Alec pulls his hand away from Magnus, takes a deep breath and says, "Because it bothers me."

Magnus blinks, all sexy thoughts gone, "Bothers you?"

Alec nods, "It itches like crazy."

"Then by all means, get rid of it."

"You're okay with that?"

Magnus laughs, "Alexander, it's your beard. Besides, I miss seeing your beautiful face."

Alec blushes behind his beard.

Magnus smiles as he gently kisses Alec's lips. He rubs his nose against Alec's cheek, "Goodbye beard."

Alec giggles, "The High Warlock of Brooklyn saying goodbye to my beard, what will the other warlocks think?"

Magnus smirks, "You aren't telling the other warlocks anything because I will keep you busy."

Alec blushes and giggles. He kisses Magnus.

Magnus smiles and leans against the wall.

Alec looks at him, "You're going to watch?"

Magnus smiles, "I like when you put on a show."

Alec blushes as he sprays shaving cream into his left hand.

He covers his beard with shaving cream and picks up the razor. He glances at Magnus, who is smiling at him, and begins shaving.

Magnus watches as Alec shaves away the beard and his face emerges from underneath it. He wasn't kidding when he told Alec that he missed seeing Alec's face. He loved the beard, but he fell in love with the "pretty boy" first.

Magnus wants to grab Alec and kiss him until he can't breathe, but he needs to wait until Alec is finish, and then he will attack. So he continues to just smile at Alec.

Alec shaves away the last of his beard, and splashes water on his face. He grabs a towel to dry off, and glances at Magnus. His boyfriend has a dreamy smile on his face and his hands are twitching.

Alec puts the towel down, "Magnus you okay?"

Magnus purrs, "Oh I'm fine."

Magnus strides over to Alec, grabs his shirt and kisses him deeply.

Magnus continues to kiss Alec, as he manhandles his boyfriend into their bedroom and onto their bed.

Magnus needs Alec NOW, so with a flick of his wrist, their clothes are magically gone.

Afterwards, they lie facing each other, kissing softly.

Magnus whispers, "I love you Alexander."

Alec whispers back, "Magnus, I love you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There is an x-rated version available on AO3.


End file.
